staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Była sobie Ziemia - Morskie Śmietnisko, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Opiekun klucza, odc. 25 (Keeper of the key); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Energia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Siedem życzeń - odc. 3/7 - Być dorosłym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 19 Małopolska - szlakiem wody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Piłka nożna - Ekstraklasa: Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 24 - Prawdziwa śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2512; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Braciszek Tami, odc 57 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Friar Tum ep. 57); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Szlachetna Paczka - Kroniki; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Siła wyższa - odc. 12/13 - Wizytacje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Dość całowania żab (Cansada de besar sapos aka: Tired of Kissing Frogs); komedia kraj prod.Meksyk (2007); reż.:Jorge Colon; wyk.:Juan Manuel Bernal, Ana Serradilla, Ana Layevska, Jose Maria De Tavira; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Katarzyna Glinka, Anna Mucha, Emilia Komarnicka, Grzegorz Małecki, Andrzej Zielinski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 7/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 7/ 26); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 115; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 945; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 823 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 824 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (52); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wyścigi wielbłądów (The Camels that race); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Katya Roberts; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Rumunia (121) "Wokół Braszowa"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Wymarzony domek (La Maison du bonheur); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Dany Boon; wyk.:Dany Boon, Michele Laroque, Daniel Prevost, Didier Flamand; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1990; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 499 - Długi sen; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (11); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Życie w realu kontra życie w wirtualu (79); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko - Ekstra - (99); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (99); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Czas honoru - odc. 64 "Koniec tej miłości" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Paradoks - odc. 10 Animalia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (56); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Jańcio Wodnik - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Cichy, Renata Pałys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Pitbull - odc. 29; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Policyjna opowieść 3: Superglina (Police Story 3: Supercop); film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1992); reż.:Stanley Tong; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Michelle Yeoh, Maggie Cheung, Wah Yuen, Kenneth Tsang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Słowo na dziś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Rzodkiewka (17); widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:02 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:45 Paramedyk - Zdrowy kręgosłup, zabieg soft - pack; magazyn medyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 17:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Historia pewnego pomnika; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Album Lubelski - (40) Lublin, miasto i ludzie Kartka z Albumu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Biogazownie szansą rozwoju dla Lubelszczyzny; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Panorama tygodnia 19:25 Dziedzictwo; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Listy gończe - Co się stało z Joasią? - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info 21:46 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend. 22:54 Pogoda Info 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 00:25 Teleplotki 00:55 Głos Mediów - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend. 01:49 Pogoda Info 01:56 Sportowa niedziela 02:20 Młodzież kontra 03:00 Kościół z bliska 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 04:00 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny 04:55 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:20 60 lat razem 05:35 Teraz kobiety 05:39 Info Poranek 05:46 Teraz kobiety Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (8) - serial animowany 08.15 Gang Misia Yogi (9) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (11) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby Doo (12) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (8) - serial animowany 10.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (4) - serial animowany 10.45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze dzieje (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 1987 13.15 Bracia Solomon - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2007 15.00 Kung Pow: Wejście Wybrańca - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Hongkong 2002 16.45 Hotel 52 (76) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Przyjaciółki (11) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (47) - program publicystyczny 20.05 Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.15 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA 00.40 Kroki w ciemnościach - thriller, USA 2003 02.20 Magazyn sportowy 04.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (47) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (47) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.30 Lekarze (11) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo Agaty 2 (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Mam talent! 5 (12/13) - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Gwiezdny pył - film fantasy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 18.00 Ugotowani 3 (11) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 MasterChef (12/13) - reality show 21.00 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1993 23.10 Lodowe piekło - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2005 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii (753) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:10 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 30 5:50 Tester 6:20 Tester 6:50 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 29 7:20 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 30 7:50 Klub Winx Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 8:20 Klub Winx Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 8:50 OSS 117: Rio nie odpowiada 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 315 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 3 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 4 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:30 Czysta chata Odcinek: 12 15:30 Kroniki facetów z klasą 16:35 Tester 17:10 Rój meteorów 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 317 20:00 Champion II 22:05 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 23:05 Z lodowej otchłani 0:50 Kick bokser V: Odkupienie 2:15 TV market 2:30 To był dzień 3:00 To był dzień na świecie 3:25 Przerwa techniczna TVN 7 5:55 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 6:35 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 7:10 Mango - Telezakupy 9:15 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 10:15 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 11:15 Nancy Drew i tajemnice Hollywood 13:20 Pechowi szczęściarze 15:20 W samo południe 17:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 18 18:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 19 19:05 Bez śladu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 20:00 Strzelec 22:35 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 23:40 Biała Masajka 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 987 4:30 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 5:05 Przerwa techniczna TV 6 7:45 Idol Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 8:25 4music 9:20 Paszport do świata mody Odcinek: 4 10:20 TV market 11:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 27 11:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 28 12:00 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 19 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 24 13:00 Łebski Harry Odcinek: 20 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 25 14:00 Digimon Odcinek: 42 14:30 Digimon Odcinek: 43 15:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 11 16:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 13 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego Odcinek: 14 20:00 Strażnik dusz 22:15 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 23 22:45 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 24 23:15 Ukryte piękno Odcinek: 2 0:15 Big Brother 4.1 - Ring 0:45 Big Brother 4.1 - Ring: wyniki 1:40 Bellator Fighting Championships 3:20 Przerwa techniczna TV Puls 6:00 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 11 7:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 11 8:00 Szaleńczy żer: niedźwiedzie 9:00 Łowcy dzikich zwierząt 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 5 11:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 6 12:00 Asterix kontra Cezar 13:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:00 Mali agenci 3 16:50 Ostatni legion 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 20:00 Burza stulecia 21:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 5 22:55 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 11 0:00 Stare dranie 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 79 1:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 176 2:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 1 3:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 8 4:00 Zobacz to! TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 9; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 6 - Wyścig (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Wszystkich Świętych w Sieradzu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Polonia w Komie - Patagonia (110); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie jabłko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Lecą żurawie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Janusz Lewandowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 928; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 2 Biebrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 75* - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (98); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Salon Polonii - Janusz Lewandowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 928; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 18 - Złota jabłoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 75* - Kontrrewolucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (115); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 2 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 185 8:35 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 105 9:30 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 6 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 71 11:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 72 12:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 73 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 74 14:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 75 15:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 162 15:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 67 16:30 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 15 17:30 Jaka ona jest? Odcinek: 15 18:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 22 19:00 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 7 19:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 162 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Interwencja 21:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 30 22:00 Kabareton na Topie Odcinek: 1 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 105 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 105 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 104 0:30 Sport w Polsacie 2 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Sport 3:10 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 30 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 588 4:30 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 11 5:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 16 TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 116 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Kiedy znów zakwitną; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 116 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Smak czekolady; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Paweł Karpiński; wyk.:Czesław Nogacki, Hanna Mikuć, Piotr Jachowicz, Maria Hesse Ewa, Ryszard Dreger, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Włodzimierz Stępiński, Piotr Kiełbasiński, Paweł Unrug, Józef Grzeszczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Historia żółtej ciżemki - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Beata Barszczewska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogumił Kobiela, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Gustaw Holoubek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 25/ - Utopia; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Nirvana - Nevermind (Nirvana - Nevermind); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Hala odlotów - (odc. 9) - Kryzys mediów, kryzys państwa, kryzys demokracji; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Zagubiona dusza - film o Krzysztofie Klenczonie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Bihun; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Grzegorzem Jarzyną /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Anioł zagłady (El Angel exterminador); komediodramat kraj prod.Meksyk (1962); reż.:Luis Buñuel; wyk.:Silvia Pinal, Jacqueline Andere, José Baviera, Augusto Benedico, Luis Beristáin, Antonio Bravo, Claudio Brook; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Niedziela z... Grzegorzem Jarzyną /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Niedziela z...Grzegorzem Jarzyną - 2007: Macbeth; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Grzegorz Jarzyna; wyk.:Cezary Kosiński, Aleksandra Konieczna, Danuta Stenka, Jacek Poniedziałek, Tomasz Tyndyk, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Eryk Lubos; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Pink gang, obrończynie kobiet (Pink Gang); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Enrico Bisi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 25/ - Utopia; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ukryta prawda (The Contender) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Rod Lurie; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Gary Oldman, Joan Allen, Christian Slater; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Armia zawodowa (Standing Army); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Enrico Parenti, Thomas Fazi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 18 listopada. Odc.353; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.11.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Uwięziony Prymas; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Doktor Ewa - odc. 5/9 - Przeoczenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 60 lat TVP - Z przygodą na ty - Czarny rycerz, odc. 5; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (215) Ryski smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 60 lat TVP - Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 60 lat TVP - Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 13 Lubelskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Arka praojca - Dogoni z Mali odc. 12 (Enddangered civilisations) kraj prod.Francja (1997); reż.:Alain Bourrillon, Francois Cry Christian; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o sóweczce: prawo drapieżnika - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 60 lat TVP - Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 8 Filmy odnalezione; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Cham; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1931); reż.:Jan Nowina-Przybylski; wyk.:Krystyna Ankwicz, Mieczysław Cybulski, Eugeniusz Gielba, Tadeusz Ordeyg, Lech Owron, Mieczysław Gielniewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Tajemnice i Legendy - Pola Negri; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Leningrad - odc. 2 (Leningrad); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Koleje losu pewnej fabryki; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Cafe Historia - Broń dla grup rekonstrukcyjnych; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Kalendarium historyczne - Zakręty dziejów - Przebaczamy i prosimy o przebaczenie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Kalendarium historyczne - Zakręty dziejów - Przebaczamy i prosimy o przebaczenie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kierowca dla Wiery (Woditiel dla Wiery); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina (2004); reż.:Paweł Czuchraj; wyk.:Jelena Babienko, Bohdan Stupka, Igor Petrenko, Andriej Panin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Sen o Morzach i Koloniach; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Rudomino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 18.11.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Reporter Polski; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata - Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Leningrad - odc. 2 (Leningrad); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, ROSJA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Kino nocą - Kierowca dla Wiery (Woditiel dla Wiery); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina (2004); reż.:Paweł Czuchraj; wyk.:Jelena Babienko, Bohdan Stupka, Igor Petrenko, Andriej Panin; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - Stelmet Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata: 3 miejsce: Włochy - (Mistrzostwa Świata: 3 miejsce: Włochy -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Najsłynniejsze gole biało - czerwonych cz. IV; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Hiszpania - (Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Hiszpania -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:35 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Pasja według Tuszyńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Zwarcie - Jagna Marczuajtis, Andrzej Person; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata: 3 miejsce: Włochy - (Mistrzostwa Świata: 3 miejsce: Włochy -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Hiszpania - (Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Hiszpania -) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 22:30 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Hiszpanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Arkadiusz Skrzypaszek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 4:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 1. wyścig w Makau 5:00 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 2. wyścig w Makau 8:30 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - 2. dzień 9:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - 2. dzień 11:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 13:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz finałowy 15:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz półfinałowy 17:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Grand Prix Francji 19:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz finałowy 21:00 Boks - Gala w Niemczech 22:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 1. wyścig w Makau 23:15 Wyścigi samochodowe - FIA World Touring Car Championship - 2. wyścig w Makau 23:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 0:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz finałowy 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Biegi narciarskie - Zawody w Szwecji - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 8:00 Biegi narciarskie - Zawody w Szwecji - bieg na 15 km stylem dowolnym mężczyzn 9:00 Futbol amerykański - NCAA Big Ten Conference 11:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz o 3. miejsce 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Zawody w Szwecji - biegi sprinterskie stylem dowolnym kobiet i mężczyzn 13:30 Piłka nożna - 2. liga niemiecka - mecz: Jahn Regensburg - Union Berlin 15:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: Werder Brema - Fortuna Düsseldorf 17:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: TSG 1899 Hoffenheim - VFL Wolfsburg 19:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - podsumowanie kolejki 20:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz o 3. miejsce 21:30 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz finałowy 22:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 23:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Grand Prix Francji - program krótki solistów 0:30 Piłka nożna - Liga niemiecka - mecz: TSG 1899 Hoffenheim - VFL Wolfsburg 2:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz finałowy 3:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 4:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Tajlandii - mecz finałowy 5:00 Snooker - European Tour w Sofii - mecz finałowy Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: PTPS Piła - Bank BPS Muszynianka FAKRO Muszyna 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Orlen Liga - mecz: PTPS Piła - Bank BPS Muszynianka FAKRO Muszyna 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: NMC Powen Zabrze - SPR Chrobry Głogów 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: NMC Powen Zabrze - SPR Chrobry Głogów 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - Rabita Baku 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Atom Trefl Sopot - Rabita Baku 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Clip - magazyn sportowy 14:25 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Twente Enschede 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HC Metalurg - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: HSV Hamburg - SG Flensburg-Handewitt 22:00 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Magazyn golfowy - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - Tauron Stal Mielec 1:15 Zakończenie programu SportKlub 6:00 Boks 8:00 Cercle Brugge - KRC Genk 10:00 TeleMarketing 11:00 Studio Moderna 12:00 World of Freesports Odcinek: 98 12:30 Mad-Croc Fuenlabrada - FC Barcelona Regal 14:30 World Poker Tour 9 Odcinek: 17 15:30 World Poker Tour 9 Odcinek: 18 16:30 34. Regaty o Puchar Ameryki Odcinek: 58 17:00 World Poker Tour 9 Odcinek: 19 18:00 Anderlecht Bruksela - KV Kortrijk 20:00 World Poker Tour 9 Odcinek: 20 21:00 Wyścig w Homestead 1:00 World of Freesports Odcinek: 98 1:30 Vélez Sársfield Buenos Aires - Boca Juniors Buenos Aires 3:30 Erotyka 4:30 34. Regaty o Puchar Ameryki Odcinek: 58 5:00 KOTV Classics 3 Odcinek: 45 FightKlub 6:00 King of the Cage Odcinek: 22 7:00 Prizefighter Liverpool Olympia Odcinek: 2 9:00 Nigel Benn - Lenzie Morgan 10:00 Orial Kolaj - Tomaš Adamek 12:00 King of the Cage Odcinek: 22 13:00 Studio Moderna 13:30 Chris Eubank - Michael Watson 15:00 Chris Eubank - Michael Watson 17:00 Nigel Benn - Lenzie Morgan 18:00 Orial Kolaj - Tomaš Adamek 20:00 King of the Cage Odcinek: 22 21:00 Fighting Rookies Odcinek: 13 22:00 Vic Darchinyan - Abner Mares 0:00 Prizefighter Liverpool Olympia Odcinek: 2 2:00 Fighting Rookies Odcinek: 13 3:00 Nigel Benn - Lenzie Morgan 4:00 Fighting Rookies Odcinek: 12 5:00 King of the Cage Odcinek: 22 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Hit Me 11:00 Lajk czart 12:00 Lista życzeń 14:00 Weekend z gwiazdą 16:00 Hit Me 18:00 Top 20 20:00 Weekend z gwiazdą 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Hit Me 1:00 Nocny4fun RBL.TV 6:00 Polisz rajd 11:00 R20 Rock lista 13:00 Muzycy, których na pewno spotkasz w piekle 15:00 100% REBEL 16:00 Sok z buraków 17:00 Videostarcie 18:00 Świeżyniec 20:00 Muzycy, których na pewno spotkasz w piekle 22:00 Party rocking 23:00 Pod gradobiciem pytań 1:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 6:00 Telesprzedaż 7:00 Imprezowy kogut 10:00 Niech żyje bal 11:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 12:00 Weekend specjalny 14:00 Planeta disco 16:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Weekend specjalny 19:00 Biesiadny relaks 20:00 Disco Polo Max lista 21:00 Impreza TV.DISCO 23:00 Polomix 1:00 Nocny Polo Marek TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 10.10 Muzyczny Relaks 11.05 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.20 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.15 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmer’a 13.20 Romance TV: Inga Lindstrom - Tajemniczy dom 15.10 Lady’s Club 15.40 Urządzeni 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Śląskie od kuchni 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 23.00 Koncert życzeń 23.50 Muzyczny Relaks 00.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.00 Program ezoteryczny